


Passion (Logince)

by samizee



Series: Devotions Verse [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Monsters, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samizee/pseuds/samizee
Summary: Roman's in heat..Logan is prepared.





	Passion (Logince)

Logan has it marked on his calendar. He’s predictions aren’t accurately on the exact day but they’re not totally far off.

Today the notification on his calendar goes off with the words “Roman’s heat starts today” flashing through his screen and Logan places his phone in his desk drawer before leaving his room.

He goes inside Roman’s room to find it empty which wasn’t a surprise since the Royal had went off on in the dreamscape for one of his quest a couple of days ago.

Roman was expected to return today. Logan doesn’t miss the convenient timing. 

The Logical Side makes himself comfortable on Roman’s bed but not before stripping down in just his shirt and boxers, his tie hang loosely around his neck as he loosens the knot.

Logan places a container of lube on the bedside table before he settles in Roman’s bed, his head resting on the Royal’s headboard.

He waits for the Prince, anticipation coursing through his veins and the rush going straight to his cock.

Sex with Roman is always intense. Roman was the embodiment of passion and the Creative Side puts everything in every thing he does. Making love being one of them. And when Roman is in heat, well, you can multiply that by thousands.

Logan breathes through his nose, keeping his hands together as he feels himself get hard at the thought of what’s to come.

He’s about to sink his hands in his boxers when an earthy scent fills the room, like the smell of grass after the rain..it’s overwhelming and Logan closes his eyes to take it in for a brief second ,to take it all in, before opening his eyes to see Roman standing in front of the bed.

Roman’s already shifted back in his real form. The Royal’s skin is now green instead of it’s usual flesh color, small flowers adorn the tallest Side, and more are still blooming, while thin vines slowly wrap up around his ankles stopping right below the knee.

Roman’s chest heaves, sweat dripping down his chest to his toned stomach. Logan follows the trail, licking his lips.

“Did you prep?” Roman asks his voice low and rough.

Logan swallows thickly as he shakes his head. “I was—was about to when you came in. Should have went in here a couple of hours ago. That was a miscalculation on my part”

He watches as Roman walks, Roman’s clothes shape-shifted off along with his disguise and his huge dick swings as he takes a step towards the bed.

“Well I did” Roman says, a grin on his face. “did it in the middle of the forest before I came back..so you got nothing to worry your pretty head about, beloved”

Logan doesn’t know what makes him blush harder, the thought of Roman fucking himself in the middle of an open forest where figments and characters could see him or the fucking pet name Roman insists on calling him.

“You’re very composed for someone who’s in heat..and it’s your first day too” Logan points out, his voice slightly out of breath.

Roman lets out a low chuckle. “Darling, I’m shaking” he shows off his trembling hands for emphasis, Logan quickly takes them in his, entwining their fingers together, “every inch of me is on fire and there’s an ache in me that only you can heal”

“You mean healed by my penis” Logan responds in deadpan tone.

“Would you please just let me be romantic” Roman shakes his head before leaning forward to capture Logan’s lips.

Logan gasps and sighs before returning the kiss.

“Logan” Roman speaks in between kisses. “I want” kiss “you” kiss “the real you” kiss “please, my love. Please”

Logan’s breath hitches and he nods, shifting back to his original form. Besides for the ears, the fangs and claws and the thick tongue, he hasn’t changed much.

Roman growls and kisses Logan, Logan’s fat, forked tongue prod inside Roman’s mouth.

“Logan, my love…my stars…” Roman pants as he begins to grind against Logan’s thighs, “need you so bad.”

Logan pants into the kiss. He moves his hand and wraps it around Roman’s dick earning him a moan from the Prince.

Logan leans and kisses Roman as he jerks Roman off, the Prince groaning against his lips.

“Let me make you feel good, my prince” Logan says as he pulls away from Roman. Gently, he pushes the Fanciful Side on the bed so Roman is now lying down.

Logan lets himself admire his boyfriend, eyes trailing and taking in every exquisite detail of his beloved Prince.

His lips follows his eyes, covering inch of Roman’s skin with his lips, trailing from Roman’s chest down to Roman’s navel and then down his inner thighs.

“Logan..please..” Roman moans, as he spreads his legs.

“mm..please what, sweetheart?” Logan asks, pressing his cheek against Roman’s inner thigh and looking up at Roman nonchalantly.

“your tongue, Lo..” Roman pleads, “your tongue on my cock. Please”

Logan fights the urge to roll his eyes, exasperated fondness taking over him.

Roman had always had a thing for Logan’s tongue, likes how thick and long it is. Logan has always thought it was disgusting until Roman proved him wrong.

Logan doesn’t hesitate to take Roman’s cock in his mouth, careful not to hurt the Creative Side as his sharp teeth graze the skin Roman’s dick.

Roman gasps and moans, thrusting his hips in Logan’s mouth, Logan notices the vines on Roman’s ankle begin to move, crawling slowly up Roman’s thighs.

Logan pulls away then he lets his tongue wrap around the Royal’s cock, covering at least three fourths of the shaft, before Logan leans forward to cover the rest with his mouth.

He feels Roman’s fingers thread to his hair and he continues to suck the Royal off as Roman grips on his hair, Roman gasping and moaning his name.

Logan pulls away from Roman, eyes hungrily staring at Roman spread eagle before him.

Then the Logical Side is spreading Roman’s legs further apart before leaning forward to use his tongue on Roman’s ass.

The Royal yelps and groans, whining Logan’s name and wrapping his legs around Logan’s shoulders as Logan continues to fuck the royal with his tongue, using it’s length to fuck into Roman deeper.

Logan groans closing his eyes, loving Roman’s unique and pungent taste.

“Please..” the Prince whimpers, “please, my love” Roman whimpers in a foreign language Logan recognizes as Spanish, “please..please..please make love to me.” Roman begs, “I want you..” a sob.. “I want you so bad…”

Logan groans against Roman, opening the younger Side even more with his tongue before pulling away.

“Hand me the lube” Logan breathes. He watches Roman fumble before he’s finally handed the bottle.

Logan covers his dick with the fair amount of lube, slicking himself up, before positioning himself by Roman’s entrance.

“Please..my love..” and that’s all Logan needed before he’s pushing inside Roman, causing Roman to let out a throaty moan beneath him.

Logan curses under his breath, Roman’s tight heat engulfing him, and takes a second to compose himself before he starts moving.

“Oh sweet right hemisphere..yes!” Roman groans, clawing his nails against Logan’s back pulling Logan close.

Logan groans, increasing his pace a little bit and leaning forward to kiss Roman.

Roman wraps both his arms and legs around Logan, pulling the Logical closer to him.

“Fuck” Roman groans, “fuck, Logan! Logan my love, my heart! my soul” a whimper. “oh..my treasure…oh I can feel you” a gasp, “I can feel you deep inside me” a choked sob, “and you feel s-so good! You feel so, so good!” Roman cries, moaning and whimpering Logan’s name over and over.

Logan growls, fucking into Roman even faster and wrapping his hand back around Roman’s cock to jerk him off again.

Roman whines in response, yelling out Logan’s name.

Logan muffles the sound with his mouth, tasting the moans escaping the Royal’s lips.

“Logan..mmclose” Roman whimpers against Logan’s lips, “mmgonna come..Logan..I’m gonna come…”

“Then come” Logan responds, increasing his pace on Roman’s cock, jerking Roman off until Roman is whimpering and trashing beneath the bed, body shaking all over and coming in Logan’s hand, as he whimpers Logan’s name.

Logan lifts his hand to his lips to lick Roman’s come clean off before grips on Roman’s waist and rams into Roman’s hole, fucking the Royal Side in a brutal pace.

Roman screams before sobbing, moans of pleasure escaping him as Logan fucks into him hard and fast.

The Logical Side growls and grunts as he thrusts into Roman, sharp claws digging on Roman’s skin and marking the Creative Side.

Logan keeps fucking Roman, the Creative Side loving every thrusts and taking it, until Logan is coming and filling Roman up with his come causing Roman to whimper.

Roman whines when Logan slowly pulls out of him and Logan doesn’t meet a beat, quickly letting himself be wrapped in Roman’s arms

The two Sides catch their breath, Logan resting against the crook of Romans’ neck as Roman gently caress Logan’s hair.

The earthy scent becomes more distinct, and Logan sighs as he breathes in Romans’ pure scent.

They stay in each other’s arms, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms, Logan touches a bud hanging by Roman’s hair and it suddenly blooms into another small flower.

The Logical Side smiles and presses a kiss on the flower. Then he shifts and feels something hard pressed against him.

He quirks an eyebrow, “that was quick..even for a Side in heat”

Roman grins, “what can I say,” he says in between pants, “I got stamina”

Logan scoffs before kissing the smirk off Roman’s face.

He grinds against Roman’s cock.

Well, time for another round.

**Author's Note:**

> posted on my tumblr


End file.
